


Fallen Through Universes

by yourBlackButterfly



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourBlackButterfly/pseuds/yourBlackButterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something - or someone- has fallen through the rift. What is it and where did it come from? Somehow it's connected to the past of one Captain Jack Harkness. What changes will it bring to the team and to Jack's relationship with Ianto?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Hello everyone

Well, this is my first story I'll post here, so be nice.  
I just want to warn you that I'm not a native speaker, so there'll probably be some mistakes.  
I love Torchwood andI couldn't believe they killed Ianto.... so this is me, making sure he'll continue to live in our heads and hearts.  
I don't want to bother you with my silly notes, so here is the first chapter.  
//I don't own anything//  
_________  
"Jack, there have been several Weevil attacks all over the city." Ianto said, standing in the door to Jack's office.  
"How many?" Jack replied, looking up from the paperwork in front of him.  
"Four Weevils, maybe five." Ianto said, staring into Jack's blue eyes.

"Get the car ready. Tell Gwen to be ready in five." Giving the command to the Welsh Jack stood up, grabbed his gun and put his coat on. Just as Jack stepped out of his office the rift alert went off. Groaning Jack went over to Tosh's old work station. Checking over the data in front of him he ran a distressed hand through his hair. Jack decided he definitely needed to recruit at least one new member to the team. He didn't want to replace Tosh or Owen, but working with only Gwen and Ianto was definitely too stressful for all of them. Especially on days like this.

"IANTO!" Jack called through the Hub. Hearing Jack calling for his lover, Gwen stood up from behind her desk and walked over to Jack peering over his shoulder. Only moments after Gwen appeared, Ianto joined the two.  
"You called for me, Sir?" Ianto asked and looked at the screen in front of him.  
"Yes, there has been strong rift activity. Gwen and I will need to go and catch the Weevils. Therefore I need you to check the rift spike out. I don't know what came through the rift, so be careful. The energy signals were similar to those when John came through but we never know what we are dealing with when it comes to the rift. It could be anything." Jack explained, turning to the Welshman. "Gwen, let's go and get the Weevils before they can do more damage."  
Gwen nodded and turned to leave for the cars, her hand going to her hip to check she had her gun with her. As soon as she disappeared around the corner Jack took Ianto into his arms for a brief moment.

"Be careful, Yan, I can't lose you, too." Jack whispered into his lover's ears before letting go. The Captain pressed his lips to Ianto's in a brief kiss before turning around and following Gwen out of the Hub.  
Ianto stared after the Captain for a few seconds, before turning away and heading to his desk. He picked up his gun, for safety reasons only, programmed the coordinates of the rift spikes into his PDA and headed out of the Hub through the tourist information.  
________________________________________  
After walking for about 15 minutes Ianto reached the point where the energy signals came from. Old, broken houses lined the street all around him. None of the houses looked like someone could live in them, yet light was shining out of some windows.  
It was only then that Ianto realized it had gotten quite late. The sun was gone and the streetlights were the only source of light. Heavy clouds made it impossible for the moon to shine.

Getting his torch out of his backpack, he flicked it on and shone it into a small alley on his left hand side. Seeing nothing special he moved to the next alley. Finding nothing unusual there, too, he made his way towards the third alley. He shone the light into the alley before turning away to walk towards the next alley, but something caught his interest just when he was about to walk away.

Turning back towards the small alley Ianto made a hesitant step forward. Sure enough a black boot poked out from behind a bin. Seeing the shoe he took another step and then another until he stood in front of the bin. Carefully he lifted it up and placed it behind him.  
What he found wasn't what he expected to find. The black boot belonged to a young woman. She wore a white tank top and grey sweatpants. The black military like boots were the only thing that didn't match with the young woman. Without those Ianto could have thought she just came home from a workout.  
His eyes travelled to her head. The woman's face was covered with her hair. Even with the light of his torch Ianto couldn't make out what colour it was. Kneeling down next to her he carefully pushed the hair out of her face. Seeing the layer of hair beneath the dirt he realised the hair was blonde, almost golden in colour.  
Being able to take a clear look at the face of the stranger, the Welshman realised she was even younger than he guessed at first. His first thought was that the woman was about 27 years old but seeing her face he had to admit he was wrong. She didn't look to be a day older than 20.

"What happened to you?" Ianto whispered, not expecting an answer from the unconscious girl. Making sure she was only unconscious, Ianto pressed his fingers against her neck, finding a steady throb under his fingers. Leaning his ear close to her mouth he heard the gentle breathing, the puff of air tickling his ear.  
"Let's get you back to the Hub. I can find out what's wrong with you there. Maybe you'll wake up and can tell me where you came from." Ianto smiled down at the nameless girl and carefully lifted her into his arms and began the trek back to the Hub.  
After walking for about ten minutes he felt the girl stir in his arms. He stopped his walk and lowered them both to the ground, using his legs as pillow for the young woman. A few minutes later her eyes blinked open, yet they didn't focus on his face. They were a warm, brown colour.  
"Hey, can you hear me?" Ianto asked, bringing his hand towards the woman's cheek, stroking her dirty face gently.  
"Where am I?" A soft voice whispered.  
"Cardiff. Don't worry. You're safe. My name's Ianto. I'm going to take care of you, okay?"  
"Mhm." Came the sleepy reply. Her eyes closing again.  
"Don't fall asleep just yet. Can you tell me your name?"  
This time Ianto didn't get an answer, the girl was unconscious again. Sighing Ianto picked her up. Ignoring the looks the few people around him shot his way.  
It was only a few minutes later that Ianto reached the tourist information. Using the hidden door he made his way into the Hub. Deciding against placing the girl on the autopsy table he made his way to the couch where he used to spend the nights when he wasn't able to go home for a quick nap after working the whole night.  
Making sure the woman was settled under a blanket Ianto stood up and went to get a washcloth, cleaning her beautiful face. The water must have woken her up, because when he turned back to her after putting away the washcloth away her brown eyes were focused on him.  
"Hello again. I'm Ianto. W-" He started but the young woman interrupted him.

"Where am I?" She attempted to sit up, but Ianto pushed her lightly on the shoulder. She understood it and settled back down.  
"You're in Cardiff. This is Torchwood." After hearing Torchwood her eyes flew open before she looked at the ground sadly.  
"What's your name?" Ianto asked, looking at her worriedly.

Rose Tyler."


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's another chapter. I hope you will enjoy reading it.   
> I'm only able to update this so quickly because I already posted this fic on fanfiction.net  
> Want to read more of my silly notes or need some explaining? Check out my fanfiction.net story or write me

_"What's your name?" Ianto asked, looking at her worriedly._

_"Rose Tyler."_

"Nice to meet you, Rose Tyler." Ianto smiled at her.

"This is Torchwood?" The young girl asked, sitting up properly and looking around.

"Yes, it is. How do you know about Torchwood?" Ianto glanced at her with a suspicious glint in his eyes.

"I work for Torchwood London." The blonde replied. "Surely you have heard of Pete Tyler? He's my father."

"Torchwood London, you said?" When Ianto said that, pain was evident in his eyes. Rose only nodded. "Torchwood London was destroyed."

"What? That's not possible. I... I..." Seemingly lost for words Ianto took the chance to explain what happened to Torchwood London.

"Cybermen and Daleks came through a breech in space and invaded earth. They killed or 'upgraded' everyone who was at the Torchwood building at this time. Somehow they all disappeared, but the damage was done."

"...Ho- What- You mean to say that... that the battle of Canary Wharf happened here? All the ghosts turned into Cybermen in this universe?" Rose stated, a smile forming on her face.

"Well, yes." He answered, slightly confused. At his answer a full grin broke out on Rose's face and she jumped up and wrapped her arms around Ianto's neck. After a few moments he felt something wet dripping on his neck, just above his collar. "Are you alright?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, yes, I'm better than alright. I'm fantastic." She said tears obvious in her voice. Before either of them were able to say something the alarm went off, signalling Ianto that Jack and Gwen were coming back.

"I'll be back in a second. My boss is coming back. You stay here, okay? I have to go and explain to him how and why you're here." Ianto said, standing up and walking towards Jack's and Gwen's voices.

"Ianto!" Jack greeted, smiling at his lover. "Did you find something?"

* * *

"Yes, there's this girl, I think she fell through the rift. She knows about Torchwood, too. She must be from a parallel universe or something because she talks as if Torchwood London wasn't des..." Ianto trailed of when he realised Jack wasn't listening to him anymore. His gaze was locked on something behind his shoulder. Without turning around he knew it had to be Rose.

"Jack?" Ianto heard the whisper from behind him.

"Rose. Oh beautiful, brilliant Rose." Jack said smiling up at the young woman. After he had said that it was as if a spell had been broken and the two of them were running towards each other. Rose was jumping into Jack's open arms and he spun her around, causing a giggle to echo through the hub. After setting her down again, Jack took Rose's face in his hands and kissed her.

Shocked Ianto turned his head away. Sure, he knew they never labelled whatever was going on between him and Jack, but seeing Jack kissing someone else in front him hurt. It didn't matter that it was only a small peck on the lips. A kiss was a kiss. No matter how short or long it lasted.

"Well, I'm Gwen." The Welshwoman said, stepping towards the still embracing pair. They separated and Rose accepted Gwen's offered hand. "It appears that you and Jack know each other quite well."

"It's a long story." Jack answered grinning.

"I'm going to make some coffee then." Ianto stated, glad to get the chance to leave for a few minutes to get his composure under control again. He couldn't have Jack seeing him like that. Jack looked up to Ianto as if only now realizing that the Welsh was standing there for the whole time. Ianto gave his lover a tight lipped smile.

"I'd prefer tea." Rose said, obvious to the tension between the two men.

"Yes, of course." Ianto made his way towards his coffee machine and started on making a coffee from himself, Jack and Gwen and a tea for Rose.

* * *

Ianto walked towards the round table where the others were already seated. He balanced the tray with four cups placed on it in one hand and a platter loaded with biscuits in the other hand. Setting the plate with biscuits down, he placed each cup in front of its owner. Somehow the only cup he was able to find, besides the usual ones, had been a bright pink one. Seeing the pink cup sitting in front of Rose the smile on Jack's face grew.

"Well Rose, where do you come from?" Gwen broke the silence looking at the blonde girl.

"I grew up in London, lived a boring life until I was attacked by those plastic things. The Doctor saved me. Aft-" Rose explained with a small smile, a look of remembrance in her eyes until Gwen interrupted her.

"You mean 'The Doctor' as in Jack's mysterious, owner of a blue box, Doctor?"

"Yes, that would be him. Anyway the Doctor saved me and asked me to travel with him. And I agreed glad to get rid of my boring life. Sometime down the line we ended up in the London Blitz. Jack saved my life." Rose shot a big smile in Jack's direction.

"She was dangling from a rope which belonged to a barrage balloon. I saved her with the tractor beam of my ship." Jack laughed, lost in memories from so long ago. So much time has passed since then.

"Jack intended to save everyone, almost dying in the process himself. The Doctor and I came to his rescue and well, he travelled with us for a while. He sacrificed himself when we were fighting the Daleks. The Doctor and I continued to travel until we forced to separate when I got pulled through the rift into another universe. The Doctor had to close the rift. I was only able to see him one more time to say goodbye. He managed to project himself in a bay in Norway. Since then I've been working for Torchwood London, trying to find a way back to my universe, to my Doctor." Rose explained in a sad and longing voice. "What happened on that day on the Game Station, Jack? I thought you were dead."

"Well, when you became the Bad Wolf, you killed all the Daleks and brought me back to live. Forever. I can't die." Jack avoided looking at Rose when he said it, preferring to stare at his blue and white striped mug. Rose reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, drawing Jack's gaze to her eyes.

"You don't need to be sorry. You couldn't control the power the TARDIS gave you. It's not your fault."

Silence fell over the four. Ianto was staring at the locked hands of Jack and Rose, who were looking into each other's eyes, seeing adventures long forgotten in each other. Gwen looked at her team members and Rose, taking in the holding hands, the smile's curving on Jack's and Rose's lips and Ianto's jealous stare.

"What do you remember before falling through the rift?" Jack asked after a few minutes.

"Torchwood called me in the middle of the night, requesting my presence at an alien sighting immediately. The aliens were quite hostile. A fight broke out and well... the next thing I remember is seeing a white light and then I'm waking up in Ianto's arms." She shot Ianto a grateful smile.

"Well that would explain your current attire. I'm sure Ianto can find you something clean to wear. Could you, Yan?" Jack asked, looking at his lover for the first time since he accepted the coffee.

"Yes, of course. I'm sure Jack will show you the way to the showers." Ianto replied tight lipped, glancing at Jack, before offering Rose his best fake smile.

"Thank you." Rose's voice sounded so true his fake smile turned into a real one. Rose turned from Ianto to Jack. "Is there any way we could come into contact with the Doctor?"

Ianto already on his way out of the door, stopped to hear Jack's answer. Despite Jack coming back, he still held some resentment towards the Doctor for taking Jack away, never knowing whether Jack would come back at all. He forgave Jack, but it still hurt, knowing that Jack could leave just like that, without thinking a second about what it would do him and the team.

"No, there isn't." Jack replied hesitantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love yourBlackButterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Love yourBlackButterfly


End file.
